Hard To Get
by kamokronos
Summary: Alice and Bella meet, and sparks fly. However, nothing is ever that simple. Or am I just cruel and evil, to make our girls suffer through jealousy, denial, and a whole bunch of stuff. Rated T, BUT MAY CHANGE LATER. SOME BAD LANGUAGE. Contains lesbians.
1. Choices

**Author's Note: This is my first Bella/Alice story, my first upload to , and a lot of other firsts, and I'll be uploading Chapter 1 soon. This is just a hint of whats to come later, but please, if you have any comments, dont hesitate to review. Although, I know theres not much to review yet. I'm excited though. And I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Choices  
**

To say I have a very strong sense of right and wrong would be an understatement. That is not to say I don't have any grey areas, because who doesn't. Often, this conviction is mistaken as arrogance, but it is in fact a confidence, and I'm lucky enough to have found someone to understand me. I'm not perfect, but I like to think I do well enough. I try to make choices for the better of those I care about. I don't want to be selfish, I don't want to be greedy, I just want to make other people happy. In a sense, the very act of making others happy makes me happy in return. But maybe, just maybe, in thinking that I'm different from anyone in my goals to make my friends and family happy, in my attempt to be selfless, I am in fact just like everyone else in the world. To outsiders, we all appear very selfish, but in actuality, I'd like to say I've never made a choice selfishly. Its always been about someone else. Well… except for shopping, but that doesn't count!

And yet, here I am, on the verge of making the most selfish choice I ever will in my eternal existence. To do, or not to do, that is the question. It was my fault that my love was lying here, in my arms, practically lifeless. My fault that she had decided life wasn't worth living anymore. My fault she had decided to attempt to take her own life, and on the edge of her life, I had to make a choice. Would it be selfish of me, to wish for her to take me back as she awakens into her new life? Would it be selfish of me to give her eternal life, when she didn't even want to live with her own short life. To put her through all the pain of conversion, the guilt of wanting to drain the very life out of the family she once loved. To have to wake up, look at me again, and know I was the one who changed her; the very person who broke her heart.

But alas, this started out quite a happy story.


	2. Bond

**A/N: Hey, I know its been a long time since I updated, and for that I'm really sorry. I could tell you all my excuses, but let me just cut to the chase. Now that I came back to the story, I decided it was definitely not where I wanted to go with it, and I actually hated it. I wanted my story to be more mature, to be meaningful, and so now, I've started rewriting it to hopefully be just that. If its no longer your cup of tea, then I apologize for that, but I hope you will give it a chance. Never be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are still not mine. The plot is, though.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bond

Bella POV

I was new in town, as I had decided enough was enough, and I didn't want to be the one that kept my mom from being happy. Long story short: I used to live with my mom, Renee, in Phoenix, Arizona, but she met a guy manned Phil. He was a baseball player; cool, fun, energetic, and most importantly young. He was everything my mom ever wanted, and everything I'm not.

You see, like my dad, I'm not very social. I love reading, writing, exercise, quiet, and solitude. I don't get along with people that well, plain and simple. But also like my dad, I like girls. No, I've never had a girlfriend. I have had crushes however. But either way, I left Arizona to be the most selfless daughter I can be: to give my mom the life that shes always wanted.

And that is why I am now living with my dad, Charlie, in the consistently cloudy city of Forks, Washington. Its also why I'm forced to attend this awful, miniscule high school. You know how small towns are! One new resident and its like the presidential election. Interviews, questions, everyone wondering who you are, and it gets even worse being "the daughter of Chief Swan's flighty ex." Great! Too much attention is bad for my complexion, that's what I say. Not to say I care about that stuff, it just rhymes! Sue me.

However, all the bad was eased by one good thing: I now had my own vehicle. An old truck, where old is an understatement. It ran ok, had a radio, and anything was better than Charlie's cop car.

So as I drove to school in the pouring rain, I pondered what was going to happen. My mind shut off, and I mechanically drifted into the office, picked up my schedule, and somehow (it was a miracle) ended up in my first class. English. Joy…

As I was neck deep in thought, I noticed a beautiful, pixie like girl flitting and twirling towards me.. She was the most beautiful, graceful being I had ever seen. Now, I say "being" because calling her human would be just plain demeaning. She was short, I'd bet less than five feet tall. She had short hair, well, not too short not too long, just cut above her neck. It was styled in a crazy fashion, going every which way, yet somehow, she pulled it off. She possessed the body of a super model, her clothes accentuating the perfection of her curved body. Her eyes, from what I could tell, were extremely dark. She smiled at me as she sat down in the seat next to me. I could feel my palms start to sweat, and my face turning read. I hadn't even met this girl before, and already she had this power over me.

"Hi! I'm Cullen, Alice Cullen!" Alice said so enthusiastically I couldn't help but smile.

Be smooth! I screamed at myself internally. "And I'm Bond, James Bond," I replied jokingly, but after a second I realized how lame it was. I sighed internally, and thought, _I have no hope._ However, instead of giving me a look like 'are you stupid' she genuinely laughed. At least, I hope that was a laugh.

"Are you a womanizer too, Bella?," she grinned back at me. She knew my name! I had no idea how, but I filed it in the back of my brain for review later. I was too starstruck to wonder about such trivial things. Instead, I chose to listen to her beautiful, chiming laughter at her ignorantly true joke.

I just laughed and remained quiet. I wasn't going to say yes, but yknow what they say when you deny things. _'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much...'_ So true...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," she continued quietly. I looked at her questioningly. "About the womanizer thing. Homosexuality can be a touchy subject for people, yknow?"

"Oh no, I wasn't offended at all, I'm pretty open minded, but I'm not like that," I lied right through my teeth. She frowned ever so slightly, and only for the briefest of moments, that I wasn't sure if it had actually happened. She was fishing, however, I was sure of that. I just couldn't tell if she was trying to see if I way, or trying to see if I'd accept her if she were.

She smiled, though, and said gently, "You don't ever have to be anyone but yourself with me, Bella."

And immediately after, the bell rang, and Alice was gone before I had the chance to comprehend anything that had just happened.


End file.
